This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Petroleum and other naturally occurring deposits of minerals or gas often reside in porous geologic formations deep in the Earth's crust. Once a formation of interest is located, a well is drilled from the Earth's surface down to the area of interest. Geologists or engineers often investigate the formation and the deposits therein by obtaining and analyzing a representative sample of rock. For example, a representative sample may be obtained using a rotary coring bit that removes a well core sample from the well. Once the well core sample has been transported to the surface, one or more properties of the well core sample are analyzed to evaluate the reservoir storage capacity (porosity), the flow potential (permeability) of the rock that makes up the formation, the composition of the fluids that reside in the formation, and to measure irreducible water content. These estimates are used to design and implement well completion; that is, to selectively produce certain economically attractive formations from among those accessible by the well.